Connor MacPhearson
'''''Common Statistics''' Race: Human (Ffolk) Age: 22 Height: 6'3 (1.93 meters) Weight: 200 pounds, give or take a few. Hair: Copper-Red Skin Tone: Pale, although not for lack of sun Skin Texture: Rough and heavily scarred. He's worked and fought hard most of his life. Eye Color: Dark green Accent: Moonshaean. Thick Recognizable Features: An incredibly thick accent, and when prepared for battle, he often wears war paint. Woad, if he can get it, but he makes do with what he can find. Spoken Languages: Common Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Torm Class: Fighter/Weapon Master Alignment: Lawful Good Relatives: Connor is related to most of the MacPhearson Clan of the Moonshaes, at least distantly. Close relations include his brother, Damien MacPhearson. His parents are both deceased, his mother more distantly, while his father died a few years ago. '''''Base Ability Scores''' = '''''Statistics''' = Strength (18): Connor is extremely strong, even for a Moonshaean warrior. He enjoys tests of strength, and can easily carry his heavy armor, shield, and broadsword. Dexterity (13): Connor is big. Really big. But he's surprisingly quick and light on his feet. Constitution (14): Connor isn't as tough as he is strong - but he's close. Intelligence (13): Despite his size, heavy accent, and boisterous nature, Connor isn't a stupid man. He's actually quite smart, although he rarely shows it. Wisdom (10): Connor is rather conflicted. On one hand, his warrior instincts tell him to make the first move and do what comes naturally, while his training as a soldier of the Queen and Clan tells him to hold back and think about his situation. It's generally a coin toss. Charisma (10): Connor can be charming, funny, and friendly, but between his thick accent, his stubbornness, and his boisterous nature, he's really not much of a speaker or a leader. '''''General Character Information''' = '''''Appearance''' = Connor is big - tall, broad-shouldered, and thick of arm and leg. His face is handsome in a rough sort of way - he looks like a born warrior who loves what he does, and is good at it. He almost always is grinning, a joke or a fight away from roaring in laughter. He tends to wear clothes in greens and blues. His shield is unadorned and heavily battered, while his armor bears the green of Clan MacPhearson. His sword, invariably, is unmemorable, heavily nicked up, and seems to shift day by day. '''''Personality''' Connor is a boisterous, good-natured man. He enjoys long charges across a battlefield under the light of the moon, candelit binges, and a good brawl between friends. It takes a lot - usually something truly depraved, or an insult to the honor of Clan MacPhearson - to get Connor properly angry, and even then, he tends to bounce back rather quickly. Depending on the situation, he will tend to reply either with a fist or his sword, depending on whether it was a casual insult or someone, say, murdered a child in front of him. '''''Relationships''' '''''Background''' = '''''Important Items, and Lore''' '''''OOC Information''' =